


No Need to Imagine

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After all these years, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst?, Blowjobs, Businessman! Bokuto, Escort! Akaashi, Lube and Condoms, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Akaashi Keiji works under an escorting service agency for years now. Never had he thought his newest client would be his former volleyball captain in high school.





	No Need to Imagine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwyndolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyndolyn/gifts).



> ok hi cheya here!! filth again, huh? this fic is tied with my tsukkiyama filth called "love or nothing" :3 this is my first time handling these owls so pls be soft on me,,
> 
> pls listen to my fic inspiration, julia michael's "heaven"
> 
> here goes nothing
> 
> love lots,  
> cheya

Bokuto Koutarou could not sit still in his office. He pushed at his table, making his office chair spin for the hundredth time. He sighed, staring at something worth starting, which was nothing so he ended up closing his eyes for a few seconds. His office was clean, and the only thing remotely close to being stare-worthy is his old volleyball sitting on its stand. Everyone in Fukurodani signed it for him.

The one signature that was upfront were the same person Bokuto forces himself not to think about. Before he could wallow in the feelings of many years ago, the glass door swung open. Three people went in and they sat on the couch by the wall.

He wished they were some people else.

Kuroo Tetsurou gave him his signature Chesire cat grin, one hand on Kozume Kenma’s back who was looking at the screen of his game console. Tsukishima Kei, too, was also looking at the screen of his mobile phone.

“Oya?” Bokuto asked, looking at the bespectacled man. “Tsukki, I’ve never seen you so attached to your phone.”

Tsukishima ignored him. Kuroo snickered, “A certain freckled man has been sending him selfies. He could not get enough of them, obviously. He has been staring at them for hours.”

Bokuro grinned, “Why not just shoot Yamaguchi a message then? Or video call him?”

Tsukishima sighed and turned off his cell, “He was in a teaching conference back in Miyagi. I would not be able to contact him until the evening.”

Tsukishima was really sulking about it by the look on his face. It has been almost a year after Tsukishima was reunited with his childhood friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, in the bar where Tsukishima and Kuroo work as DJs during weekend nights. They… reunited, that night, something Tsukishima was too embarrassed to talk about even months after it happened. They absolutely knew what happened, as they emerged boyfriends the following morning.

Bokuto looked at how Kuroo looked down on Kenma with his solid yet loving stare. Kenma ocassionally looks back and offers his longtime boyfriend a small smile.

Bokuto groaned, “Fuck you all. I am so fucking single.”

Kuroo howled with laughter. Kenma looked at him with pity. Tsukishima raised a mean eyebrow, “Bokuto-san, why don’t you excuse us? We will just let you use your left hand.”

“Oh, fuck off, Tsukki.”

“No, thanks. Already fucking someone,” smirked Tsukishima.

“Same here,” said Kuroo.

Bokuto groaned louder. Kuroo laughed harder and walked over to him, behind his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know of something that might of use to you.”

“Kuroo-san,” warned Tsukishima. Kenma looked at them, worried to what Kuroo was about to offer their friend.

“An escorting service,” Kuroo said with a grin. Tsukishima and Kenma sighed.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, “What the hell is that?”

Kuroo’s grin went bigger, “You’re hopeless. Anyway, it like you will pay someone -- a man, if you will -- to spend time with you and pay them so you can have the guy do anything you  want them do. Even sex.”

“Tetsurou, please.” Kenma all but groaned.

“It’s okay, kitten. It’s all for Bo here. Maybe getting some will make his sour ass less, you know, sour.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, “I am not sour.”

“You have become one, Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima reminded him.

Kuroo then leaned on Bokuto’s side and took a hold of his laptop, fingers flying across the keyboard. He pressed the enter button and laughed as the homepage for the escorting service loaded up.

Men wearing skimpy clothes decorated the page. Bokuto’s eyes bulged out of its sockets, “What the fuck is this?”

“My gift,” Kuroo smiled. “One of our classmates in med school have been using the site. He said they were good. Sometimes he gets to have sex with them, sometimes he just want them for company. There’s an option for the services you want to avail.”

“Avail?”

“Yes, that’s what we are going to do today, Bo.”

“No.”

“Why not? It should be fun. You’re single and oh so ready to mingle. Me and Tsukki are very much taken and reserved. You got to have someone, too, Bo, especially that you are so whiney about it all.”

“I am not.”

Tsukishima laughed, “You totally are.”

“Why do you think I will actually do this?”

Kuroo clicked the sign up page, “Oh, because you actually will.”

Bokuto sighed. He did want some company, and his friends having great relationships was already giving him some weird pressure. He might as well try it out, right? He would just have to hang out with some dude and call it a day. He let Kuroo type away on his laptop, with the raven haired man chuckling occasionally as he signed up Bokuto to whatever service it may be.

Speaking of service--

“There! Done! Here’s the list of services he will render to you. You two will meet tomorrow evening.”

Bokuto looked at the list. Hanging out which included an option for a movie, a stroll in the park, or a dinner date. But that was all after…

“Sex?” Bokuto almost pulled at his hair. “Sex!”

Tsukishima burst out laughing, “Well, that’s definitely something good for you, Bokuto-san.”

Even Kenma nodded, “Your stress levels will drop and you will quit whining to us.”

“I don’t whine.”

Kuroo walked back to the couch and rubbed his cheek against Kenma’s hair, “You’re welcome, Bo. You will have the time of your life because of me.”

“Is there anyway to cancel this thing?” Bokuto wondered as he scoured the sites ‘thank you’ page. There is no sign of cancellations. If anything, there are options for upgrade if you want to avail the same person everyday in three consecutive days. Thank heavens Kuroo was not able to see any of that options. He looked at his friends. Kuroo and Kenma are talking in a hushed, intimate manner. Tsukishima is very much busy with his phone.

He sighed and looked at the site once again. Maybe this was not bad after all.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi Keiji entered the red-themed office of his ‘company’ of three years. He sighed. He was not sick of his work, yet there was nothing to be excited about. Nothing so exciting with going with different men everyday to social functions, movies, theatre plays and what not. Of course ther are other… things he could do but he specifically refused to accept some job orders.

“Akaashi,” greeted his boss, giving him three folders. He knows what they are. Profiles and requests of their new clients. He was supposed to pick one and let the others have the rest. Personally, he knew he was doing a decent job with his work. The office have told him a handful of times that he was the most requested by the clients.

He flipped the cover of the first folder and had the wind knocked out of him. With his spiked hair, huge golden eyes, he still stood out. He gave back the rest of the folders.

“You’re not even going to look at the others?” His boss inquired.

Akaashi shook his head, his head already swimming in thoughts. Why would one Bokuto Koutarou sign up for such a thing? I could not have been him, Akaashi thought. It was most likely Kuroo. Akaashi led himself to believe that.

He looked at the file. Bokuto requests everything, including sexual contact. Akaashi could not help but feel disappointed. How long was he doing it with people? Just how many?

Questions bombarded Akaashi. He wanted to know. He wanted to see him. He wanted to do it all with him.

After the disappointment, came possessiveness.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi was the first one to arrive at the hotel. Of course, he purposely arrived an hour before. He took a piece of paper from his bag, and wrote a note: Wear this for me, Bokuto-san. He took a blindfold from his bag. He placed both on top of the dresser. That should do it. He left his bag on the chair, took out his wallet and proceeded to the nearest convenience store to get their supplies.

The weather is hot and crisp, with Akaashi raising his hand, palms down, to shield his eyes. He walked, contemplating what he was about to do. He was feeling nervous, but he was trying to swallow everything down.

It has been years ever since he saw Bokuto. It was after the silver-streak-haired man rejected him.

It was a rainy evening and they were walking together from where Bokuto fetched Akaashi near the university they were both attending. They were sharing an umbrella, when Akaashi faced Bokuto and told him how much he liked his former volleyball captain.

Bokuto had stuttered and blurted out, “No.” Bokuto has run the other way. They started to avoid each other ever since, their conversations became clipped and short until it faded into nothing by graduation.

He regretted ever teling Bokuto.

That was when things in his household got worse. His family’s debt weighed down on him. Someone got him a small modelling job, but it was freelance, so he was not able to get as much as he can for his family. Then, someone at the modelling agency referred him to a much more stable, much more paying job. There he goes, working at an escorting service.

The chimes by the convenience store door sounded as he entered. The staff greeted him with a warm smile. He went directly to the cashier and gave the staff a tight-lipped smile. “A bottle of lube, and a box of condoms. A bag of ice. A roll of tissue, as well. Thank you.”

The staff nodded and prepared his items. He put them in a paper bag, and Akaashi gave his payment onto the staff’s awaiting palm in exchange for the bag.

He quickly went out the store, and paced back to the hotel. Maybe Bokuto was already there. The guards nodded at him as he had his bag checked.

There was a line for the elevator. Akaashi needed to stop himself from tapping his foot in anticipation. They were finally going to do it. The specific instructions were they were to do it before a breakfast date, and then a movie date.

When Akaashi arrived at their floor, he took the keycard from his pocket and entered the room. Another pair of shoes was by the door.

He’s here.

Akaashi placed his items on the dresser and admired what he saw on the bed. Bokuto Koutarou, so close to touch, after years of longing. He was blindfolded, shoes off. He turned to where Akaashi was moving, maybe trying to discern the sounds.

“Bokuto-san,” greeted Akaashi.

“Hi,” Bokuto replied, voice raspy. “What--what’s your name?”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Akaashi as he stepped closer to the bed.

“What do you want me to do, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto’s breathing quickened. Akaashi took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He went onto the bed, his legs on either side of Bokuto’s middle.

He splayed his fingers on top of Bokuto’s chest, “How about this, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto could only nod.

Akaashi took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

He pressed his lips on Bokuto’s, making him feel warm and fuzzy. Bokuto reacted instantly, kissing him back. Their lips slotted wetly, with Bokuto’s tongue licking at Akaashi’s bottom lip. Akaashi granted him access, with his own tongue twirling against Bokuto’s. They kissed for while. Bokuto started to touch Akaashi tentatively, trying to get to know the shape of his body. Akaashi’s hands went to Bokuto’s face, caressing his cheeks.

When they pulled apart, Bokuto was already panting.

“Can you sit up for me, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto nodded and lifted himself up to a sitting position. Akaashi took hold of the hem of Bokuto’s shirt and pulled it off him, careful not to move his blindfold. It was just as he remembered it when they were changing in the clubroom back in high school. He was ripped, muscles hard under Akaashi’s touch. He pushed Bokuto back down on the bed and started to toy with the man’s nipples, kissing him again.

He then unbuckled Bokuto’s belt, earning him a groan. he pulled down Bokuto’s pants along with his boxers,, discarding them on the side of the bed. Akaashi stood up and stripped, taking the bag of ice from where he left it on the dresser.

When Akaashi went back onto the bed, stradding Bokuto, they were both naked, hard and leaking. They both moaned.Akaashi took a cube of ice and kissed Bokuto.

“Ah!” Bokuto was surprised at the sudden cold. Using his mouth, Akaashi trailed off the ice from Bokuto’s mouth down to his neck. The silver haired man hissed.Akaashi continued this, going further south, down to his chest, down to his abdomen, stopping on his belly button. He took more ice cubes in his mouth and licked at Bokuto’s navel. Bokuto writhes below him. Akaashi could not help the smirk that made its way to his face. With the half-melted ice cubes in his mouth, he took Bokuto’s hard length in.

“AH!” Bokuto’s voice echoed in the room. Akaashi’s tongue was a cold contrast to Bokuto’s warm length. Akaashi moaned around Bokuto’s cock, licking down to his balls. Bokuto panted really hard, fisting the sheets beside him.

“Please,” Bokuto pleaded. “I need to-- Please, almost--”

Akaashi understood. He stood up and took the lube and the condoms from the dresser, putting the bag of ice back onto the table.

Akaashi popped the cap open, and quickly rubbed himself with the lube. He pushed one finger inside. He moaned. He pushed two after a few pumps inside. Then another.

When he was sure he was stretched enough, he rolled down a condom on Bokuto He took more lube from the bottle and rubbed it on Bokuto’s length. Again, here goes nothing.

Akaashi pushed himself down on Bokuto’s cock, hissing at the stretch, but he was slick enough for Bokuto to easily enter. They stayed still when Bokuto was fully inside Akaashi. He was panting at the largeness inside of him. He was panting because finally, they are one. Akaashi pulled himself up, and then back down. It was easy yet the feeling felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

A few minutes of slowly going up and down, and Akaashi started to pick up the pace. He leaned down on Bokuto’s ear and whispered, “Are you going to just lay there?”

Bokuto moaned and took Akaashi by the hips and thrusted upwards, making Akaashi yelp in the sudden pleasure.

“Oh,goodness.” Akaashi whispered as Bokuto thrusted faster and harder.

“So tight,” responded Bokuto. “So, so tight for me.”

Bokuto’s pace became different. He was thrusting slower, yet deeper, making Akaashi yell everytime he was inside too deep.

A few thrusts after, Akaashi already came, panting against Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto took himself off from Akaashi, yet he has not come yet. Akaashi quickly took Bokuto’s cock and started to pump it fast. The silver haired man stopped him.

With Bokuto’s blindfolded lead, they stood up. He spun Akaashi and made him kneel facing the bed, lifting his butt up in the air.

In that position, Bokuto thrusted inside. He went so hard and so fast that within a minute Akaashi found himself hard again.

“AH! AH! AH! BOKUTO-SAN!” Akaashi yelled, tears prickling his eyes. He could not help but feel so good, and feel so pleasured by the person he fantasized about for years.

Bokuto was panting harder. He thrusted faster. Akaashi’s arms which pulled him up almost gave out on him. His knees are weak.

“Bokuto-san… please.”

They both yelled when they came together. Sweat and tears dripped down Akaashi’s chin. They need… tissues.

“Akaa… Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered under his breath.

Akaashi froze. Had he known?

Bokuto, still blindfolded, slipped out of Akaashi and plopped himself on the bed. Akaashi carefully slid the condom off Bokuto and tied it, throwing it to the trash bin beside the table.

“Bokuto-san?”

“I... “ Bokuto actually pouted. “I’m sorry. I called someone’s name, right? I just… maybe wanted him to be… you. I am so sorry.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered softly, removing Bokuto’s blindfold.

Bokuto’s owlish eyes went even wider than Akaashi thought possible. Akaashi smiled sadly at him, tears falling down his face. “It’s me, Bokuto-san.”

“No… I… Akaashi, how? You’re in this kind of business?”

“I had to. After university, my family had all kinds of difficulties, especially financially. I did what I had too.”

“This pays well, huh?”

Akaashi nodded and looked away, “It does.”

“You knew it was me all along, Akaashi. Hence the blindfold.”

“Yes.”

Bokuto sighed, “You did not want me to know it was you.”

Akaashi’s face crumpled, “I did not want you to run away from me again, Bokuto-san. You rejected me three years ago. This… it was my chance, finally, to show you everything I have ever felt--”

Bokuto’s face hardened, “Just how many, Akaashi? Just how many have you did this with? For money?”

Akaashi moved away from Bokuto, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Just one.”

“Eh?”

“Just you. I have never accepted a job of this nature before. It was all outside dates and plus ones. I’ve never… spent time with clients in closed, private spaces. Until today.”

“Why?”

Akaashi laughed but tears are still streaming down his face, “Because you’re you. Because it’s different. Because you’re still different, after all these years.”

Bokuto moved closer to Akaashi. Akaashi looked at him, “What about you, Bokuto-san? Just how many have you ordered around to do it with you?”

“I’ve-- I’ve never done this before. Kuroo--”

“Thought so. He was the one who orchestrated everything, yeah? He recently found out I was working for the agency. Maybe that’s why he forced you to sign up.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, “Damn. I hate owing that cat.”

Akaashi wiped his tears away, “Why did you reject me, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto was visibly surprised, “I did not want to hurt you, Akaashi. When you confessed, I panicked and ran away. I did not know it had that effect… It became so awkward and I honestly did not know how to approach you anymore. I was so… shocked. I am sorry, Akaashi. For everything. Forgive me?”

Akaashi caressed Bokuto’s cheek, “Okay. I forgive you.”

Bokuto leaned down and kissed Akaashi, “Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi.” He whispered, smiling. “I like you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are extremely welcome!!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cheyalinn)


End file.
